


Welcome to the struggle

by Sadeem



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Chelsea FC, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Liverpool F.C., M/M, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadeem/pseuds/Sadeem
Summary: Conte turned his head toward Klopp, the Klopp, he was amazing he turned Liverpool back to one of the strongest team in the premier league and Europe, the players loved him, the fans loved him.Can he do that?-Set after Liverpool vs Chelsea match-





	

 

He couldn't win.

 

He failed, he failed the players, the fans and the staff.

 

_He failed himself._

 

Conte sighed and looked around the stamford bridge, it was dark but the dim light of the stadium made it bright for him at least to see the Chelsea name spelled on the chairs.

 

_It hurts._

 

He sat down on the bench and kept looking, he will admit it, the stadium was beautiful.

 

_He wish he won here._

 

''You did good'' someone behind him said, he turned around and oh.

 

It's Klopp.

 

''The players were good, I wasn't'' Conte said while turning his head back at the stadium again.

 

Klopp laughed and sat beside Conte. ''No you were, but we were better'' Klopp said , still smiling.

 

He didn't mean that as an insult obviously.

 

Conte turned his head toward Klopp, **the Klopp** , he was amazing he turned Liverpool back to one of the strongest team in the premier league and Europe, the players loved him, the fans loved him.

 

Can he do that?

 

_What was Klopp doing here anyway?_

 

But before he could ask, Klopp interrupted him.

 

''I know what's feel like you know? losing in your stadium in front of all of the people who believed in you'' Klopp said while looking down at the pitch. His blond hair was ruffled, he also wasn't wearing his glasses.

 

Oh, Klopp was trying to comfort him.

 

Conte kept looking at Klopp, he's still silent so Klopp continued.

 

''It's better to lose in the beginning than lose at the end'' Klopp looked at Conte this time ''Don't let yourself down, you will win''.

 

 _Their eyes met_.

 

''I know, but I don't accept a defeat'' Conte said, still keeping his eyes on Klopps'.

 

Klopp laughed.

 

_He was really happy about the win._

 

''Yeah you sure don't'' Klopp chuckled, ''But that's the premier league for you!''

 

Conte smiled ''You're right'' he looked up at the dark sky, ''that's the premier league''.

 

And Conte remembered, that's why he came here, to challenge, to win, he knew that the premier league was hard, and that's why he came here.

 

_He love challenges._

 

''Ah that's the spirit!'' Klopp said while standing up and offering his hand to Conte.

 

Conte looked at Klopp and back to his hand, and then back to Klopp.

 

Klopp wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Conte sighed but smiled and let Klopp pull him up.

 

_The height difference was embarrassing._

 

''Well I guess my job is here is done then'' Klopp said with a small smile this time.

 

''Ah yeah thanks'' Conte mumbled.

 

They're still holding hands.

 

Klopp squeezed Conte's hand, its a way for him to say 'you're welcome'.

 

Conte pulled his hand and looked at Klopp awkwardly. ''So.. you left earlier to celebrate before I could congratulate you''

 

''Oh?''

 

''Yeah so Congrats, you deserve it'' Conte smiled again.

 

Klopp returned the smiled, he looked like he wanted to say something, But he didn't.

 

_This is getting more awkward._

 

But then, Klopp started moving toward the exit.

 

''Good bye for now, I'll see you on the next match!'' Klopp said while waving his hand.

 

Conte waved back even though he knows that Klopp can't see him ''Yeah, good bye'' Conte whispered, his blue eyes didn't leave Klopp's figure until he left.

 

 _This isn't over_ , Conte thought while smiling softly as he moved to the exit as well.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo ah this is my first fanfic ever, I'm sorry if there was any grammar mistakes or whatever, English isn't my first language + thank you for reading :)


End file.
